evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Scale of Villainous Threat
There is one thing that makes a villain a true threat, their radius of influence that shows how truly dangerous they are to not a single person but to multiple victims. Even if the villain is a single entity with a few resources to cause mass mayhem, they are not a complete danger to other towns, states or countries since they are limited to cause only damage to a few people in their reach of evil. The Scale of Villainous Threat is a term used to scale their danger and how efficient they are with their plans and resources. One can easily class various villains and even heroes on tiers of the type of threat they present to the world they are present in. Usually, the world will give heroes with the same Scale of Heroism Influence to oppose the villain's threat. If you have a villain with plans that will affect an entire country, you can expect the hero to have the same level of heroism that will save the said country. In general, the hero will also have the same potential for destruction as their villains, but usually is slightly below them, because they forbidden to cause mayhem like their opponents. While this list can also involve anti-heroes with the same level of influence, there will be only villain present in the list. Note that even a single villain with a threat of a single region can also evolve to a new threat if they get a threat-boost on their status. Threat Areas Local Threat The villain poses significant harm to a single person or small group of people or a localized area such as a single house or small areas like the typical forests, lakes, abandoned cursed places (hospitals, hospices, warehouses and so go on). These levels of threat are usually given to serial killers and villains originated from horror films. City Threat The villain goes beyond a single are and has resources enough to spread panic, chaos and destruction to an entire town. Usually, this is a level threat given to crime lords and anarchists but it depends on their motivations and resources. For examples, even terrorists can be presented as such threat if they want to change something INSIDE of the town instead of spreading their crimes to the entire country. Regional Threat The villain wields the capacity to be a significant threat to a part of a country and states. Usually, this is a villain that goes beyond a single town and commits evil acts in different places of the same country or simply cause damage to an entire landmass. Continent Threat The villain has the capabilities and resources to destroy or take over an entire continent (not a single country but multiples) or even an entire landmass. Usually, this is a level of threat given to dictators and megalomaniac leaders of dictatorships and oppressive countries with fascists or imperialists ideas of war and conquests to expand their rule. Planetary Threat Even more common and known than all the others above. Since the first villain, humankind made villains that were a threat to the entire world as their most common goals are to take over the world. The villain poses significant threat to the world at large, up to and including world domination and/or Earth or the world they live in to rule as its supreme ruler. In worst case scenario, they can be an Omnicidal Maniac who wishes to end all life in their world. Usually they will large army, colossal superpowers, or a superweapon of mass destruction (or even plagues). Stellar Threat Villains and evil forces that able to destroy, control and threaten an entire solar system up to even an entire star cluster, but probably not able to dominate a galaxy due to their lack of resources. From here on, the villain can also evolve into a galactic and even universal threat if they are overpowered entities but can also expand their resources such as army and technology to increase their level of threat and expansion of evil. Galactic Threat The villain has the capability to destroy or control all of the galaxy, or at least control a large portion of the galaxy that goes beyond one of three solar systems and multiples stellar systems. This level is given to powerful tyrants and dictators of powerful planetary dictatorships with advanced technology but can also be given to entire species. Universal Threat While very common in the fiction nowadays, the Universal Threat is one of the most heinous levels of threat a villain can reach. They can conquer the universe, or even cause the destruction of the entire universe—all of creation blinked out or ground beneath an iron boot. All galaxies, solar systems and planets in an universe are subjugated by this villain. The types of these villains are varied from cosmic entities, dark Gods, powerful tyrants and supernatural beings. Multiversal Threat Another rare level of threat that can be seen very often in superheroes (mostly DC and Marvel's works) and fictional works. This type of villain won't stop at a single universe and will expand their evil through all time and space to either take control or destroy multiples universes inside of a multiverse. If the villain leaves the said multiversal, they will expand their evilness to other multiverses, becoming the most dangerous type of villain known as seen below. Omniversal Threat The most threatning level of all fiction where the villain goes beyond the multiversal threat and seek to spread their crimes to other multiverses, all timelines, all planes of realities, all worlds, all dimensions, all universes and all creation of existence itself. They will cross all of existence to take over or simply destroy the totality of all fictional existence, taking control over or obliterating all alternate dimensions, planes of existence, parallel universes, possible universes, timelines, alternate continuities, realities, and multiverses within said totality. In this level, not only quintillions and quintillions of lives are subjugated but countless of living beings. In real-life, the "Omniverse" is a term used to describe all fictional works created by human race and even other (if they exist) intelligent species. The Omniverse is the megaverse that holds all multiverses and fictional works of existence, including other dimensions, realities, multiverses, parallel timelines and all creation and nothingness. Due to this insane level of threat, there are few villain known in fiction that reach this level. Usually, they are Gods and supernatural/cosmic entities with immense power. Gallery Villainous threat.png|Herrscher of the Void is a planetary omniversal threat. jason-voorhees-friday-the-13th.jpg|Jason Voorhes is a local threat. Doomsday Clock Vol 1 5 Textless Variant.jpg|The Joker is usually portrayed as a City Threat. Ultron2013.jpg|Ultron is a planetary threat. Unicron 2.jpg|Unicron is an universal threat. kronaii.png|Krona is a Multiversal Threat. See Also *Scale of Evil *TvTropes's Scale of Threat. Category:About Villains Category:Crimes